


Rabbits

by frnkxo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Nudism, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: Ray introduces his girlfriend to his roommates.





	Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> I had this Haha Hilarious idea in class earlier so I figured I'd write a lil one shot for it just to be funny.
> 
> Also, I just want to let you all know that BCO8 is in the works and nearing completion! I'm working on WMBF pt. 3 as well. And YES I still have the next Multiplied chapter in my drafts! So do not fret.

"I should probably... warn you about my roommates." Ray started awkwardly, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. He was also blushing, which she'd never seen him do before.

He had stopped in front of a door and Christa assumed it was the door to his apartment, he just hadn't moved to open it yet. Hell, he hadn't even looked at it.

"Oh, are they messy? I've dealt with messy roommates, too, Toro." She laughed, trying to dispell his nerves.

"I wish," He grumbled, clearly irritated. She knew it wasn't directed at her, though. "They... um... well, they kind of... they're like rabbits."

"Like rabbits," She repeated, amused.

"Yeah, ya know. Like, they fuck." He shrugged a shoulder, still looking awkward as ever. She couldn't exactly blame him, though.

"They're dating?"

"Yeah,"

"Well... a lot of couples have sex, Ray." She concluded, chuckling. "I probably could've come to that conclusion on my own. No need to give me  _the talk."_ She said, putting air quotes around her last two words.

"No, I know! I mean, like, but- They're just... loud. Like,  _really_ loud. They like to be obvious, especially when I bring people over. Which is why I kept coming over to your place instead."

It was true. They'd been dating for a good few months and Ray had always visited her apartment. Any time she brought up going to his, he made excuses or changed the topic. Still, she didn't think it could be  _that_ bad.

"I still think you're exaggerating." Christa deadpanned, smirking.

"Okay, suit yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, he turned and unlocked the door before stepping inside and allowing Christa to enter behind him.

It seemed normal enough. The couch sat with its back to the door. The small TV was in front of it and it was playing some movie that she didn't recognize.

Someone was sitting on the couch, one arm propped on the armrest.

"Hey, Frank," Ray greeted the man sitting there, though his voice was clearly nervous. The guy just brought up a hand lazily, his middle and index fingers raised, and gave a small salute. "Where's Gee?"

Frank raised the same hand again, then pointed downwards in front of himself.

"Oh, God, Gerard, get up!" Ray demanded, his cheeks turning even redder.

A muffled gagging noise came from where Frank was sitting before the man finally spoke.

"Stay," He commanded, his voice rough and dominant. Frank then let his head fall back so he could look at the two standing in front of the door. It took no time for him to spot Christa, and in turn, for a wickedly mischievous smile to spread on his face.

"No-" Ray tried, though Frank cut him off.

"You brought a friend."

A popping noise sounded before a second, much more flustered, man popped up from in front of the couch. His black hair was longer than Frank's and his face was shiny with what Christa assumed (or maybe hoped) was spit. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he _was_ wearing a smile and what looked like a dog collar.

"Ray, you brought her home! Finally! It's about time, ya know." He rambled. Christa assumed this was Gee.

"Asshole!" Frank accused, his eyebrows knitting together. He was speaking to his boyfriend. "I was close!"

Ray interrupted before he could make a retort.

"Frank, can you please put your dick away?"

"Bold of you to assume I'm wearing anything." Frank said, the smirk back on his face.

"I told you not to sit on the couch naked!"

"I assumed you meant to not sit on the couch naked  _while you were home."_

"I didn't."

"You should've been more specific then."

"Will you please go put some pants on at least?" Ray asked, though it was more of a command.

"Ugh, Ray, you're such a wet blanket." Frank sighed and stood without hesitance, making Ray yelp and move in front of Christa to shield her eyes. Still, she peeked around him, just making sure to keep her eyes trained above Frank's waist. He was heavily tattooed, which she wouldn't have guessed.

"Uh-uh!" Ray tutted and snapped his fingers at his friend. He then pointed to the other boy. "Take Gerard with you!"

Frank sighed and turned on his heels, making his way back to his boyfriend who had been silent as he watched the exchange. Frank leaned down a bit and hooked a finger into Gerard's collar.

"C'mon, puppy. Daddy Ray doesn't want us here anymore."

"Stop calling me that." Ray deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Frank stuck out his bottom lip in mock-sadness before making the rest of his way to the door he was walking to. Gerard was crawling obediently behind him.

Once the door shut, Ray let out a huge breath of relief.

"And this is why I didn't want you to meet my roommates."

"I don't know," Christa started, placing her hands on her hips. An optimistic smile graced her face. "They seem fun."

**Author's Note:**

> (I hope you liked it!! If you have requests, let me know! I have one request for Alpha/Omega smut already, but if you'd like something else or something more specific, let me know! You can also DM me on Twitter if you don't want to comment publicly. My @ is thebellamuerte!!)


End file.
